Confidências
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Bem, a idéia dessa songfic surgiu quando estava finalizando a songfic “Evidencias”. É mais uma envolvendo o triunvirato SSHGIgor Karkaroff.


Confidências

(Intérpretes Chitãozinho e Xororó)

Por Sarah Snape

NA: Não é segredo para ninguém que eu adoro musica sertaneja. Acho que elas geram ótimas songfic. Obvio que como em qualquer ritmo musical também existem aquelas musicas que não prestam! Bem, a idéia dessa songfic surgiu quando estava finalizando a songfic "Evidencias". É mais uma envolvendo o triunvirato SS+HG+Igor Karkaroff. Dedico esta songfic a Andy GB que gosta do Karkaroff, a HermioneJaneGranger que parece ter gostado deste triangulo amoroso, e a todo o pessoal da Comunidade "Igor Karkaroff" do Orkut.

Confidências

_**Abra os olhos do seu coração, **_

_**vê se me vê cheio de paixão **_

_**Bem ao lado seu**,_

Batidas na porta anunciavam a chegada de alguém. Igor Karkaroff que olhara para fora, buscando admirar a neve minutos antes estranhou. Não esperava nenhuma visita e mesmo era difícil que alguém o fosse procurar ali. Um velhíssimo elfo doméstico que pertencera aos seus avós maternos desceu a escadaria central o mais rápido que pode, buscando atender a porta. Igor manteve-se no mesmo lugar. Fosse quem fosse seria uma surpresa. Junto com a visita, ao abrir a porta uma grande quantidade de neve adentrou a casa, deixando o ambiente ainda méis gélido. Karkaroff não via real necessidade de andar com as lareiras acesas, e desde jovem habituara-se com o frio. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Hermione adentrar a casa. Ficou realmente muito surpreso. Não entendia o que a esposa de seu melhor amigo, e sua paixão secreta por assim dizer, estava fazendo ali. Igor gostara de vê-la mesmo com a preocupação estampada no rosto, e um certo inchaço, indicando que chorara. Restava saber agora qual sentimento levara a isso. O elfo doméstico ajudou-a a tirar a capa enquanto Igor ascendia a lareira da biblioteca , sabia que Hermione sentia muito frio. Sempre tivera lareiras e artefatos trouxas contra o frio. Hermione entrou na biblioteca e quando Igor indicou-lhe uma poltrona ela sentou, colocando as mãos sobre as pernas. Ao elfo domestico fora ordenado fazer um chá. - Hermione – ele falou com certo agrado na voz- não nego que estou surpreso com sua visita. - Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar.- ela retrucou baixando lentamente os olhos. – mas resolvi apelar para você. - Você sempre será muito bem vinda nesta casa- ele comentou, fazendo Hermione lhe destinar um sorriso amarelo- Mas exatamente no que posso lhe ajudar? – ele quis saber com curiosidade. - Severo! – ela falou, fazendo com que Karkaroff se afundasse na poltrona. Será que Hermione não conseguia perceber que o casamento com Snape já terminara há muito tempo? Será que ela não conseguia ver, não conseguia perceber que existiam outras pessoas no mundo dispostas a fazer qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz? Ele faria qualquer coisa que pudesse gerar um sorriso naquele rosto lindo!

_**enquanto ele não te quer, **_

**_nem se quer olha pra você_ **

- O que houve exatamente Hermione? - Não consigo mais aturar Severo.- ela comentou rapidamente- Ele esta cada dia mais grosseiro, mais vil, mais impaciente. Parece que qualquer coisa que eu faça para agrada-lo o enfurece ainda mais. – Hermione apenas baixou o rosto e Igor pode ver um pequeno lenço na direção de seus olhos. – preciso que você me ajude, Igor. Naquele instante o elfo doméstico entrou com o chá. - Tome uma xícara de chá, Hermione! – Igor indicou a bandeja- Vai lhe acalmar. - Não estou nervosa, Igor. – ela recomeçou a falar enquanto bebericava o excelente chá lentamente- Estou decepcionada! Igor Karkaroff tinha vontade de aproximar-se dela, de abraça-la, de toma-la em seus braços, de secar aquelas lágrimas que discretamente caiam daquele rosto de boneca. Ao invés disso, apenas falou em tom brando. - E o que você quer exatamente de mim? - Você é o melhor amigo de Severo. – ela explicou olhando-o fixamente. Às vezes, karkaroff pensava que tinha até certo medo daqueles olhos cor de mel. – Quem sabe possa descobrir exatamente o que está acontecendo. - Posso até tentar- retrucou ele, dando de ombros e fingindo um desinteresse pelo assunto que não sentia. Estava mesmo curioso em saber porque Severo, de uns tempos para cá resolvera ser estúpido, ignorar todo o amor que a esposa lhe dedicava. Era um idiota fazendo isso. Ele, Igor Karkaroff jamais rejeitaria Hermione, jamais. – Mas você, melhor do que ninguém sabe como Severo é arredio a sentimentos. Não será nada fácil arrancar algo dele, mas tentarei. - Ob...riga...da... I..go..r! – ela agora chorava lentamente. Igor, observou-a por alguns segundo, mas sem conseguir conter-se levantou, e aproximou-se dela. O russo sentou-se na beira da confortável poltrona onde Hermione estava sentada, e passou seus braços pelas costas da moça. Hermione não opôs resistência. Igor não podia negar e se Hermione observasse a expressão de seu rosto perceberia que ele estava achando tudo muitíssimo agradável. Ele realmente, não queria se aproveitar da fragilidade dela, mas estar sentido em suas mãos o calor do corpo dela, mesmo que ela estivesse se escorado nele, e ainda chorasse. O cabelo dela era sedoso, macio, ótimo para ficar alisando, acariciando.

_**Não me tire por favor a ilusão, **_

_**me dizendo que sou quase seu irmão **_

**_Tente me querer_**

Por alguns minutos, Karkaroff permitiu-se aquele deleite, mas depois consciencioso de sua posição de "amigo", disse simplesmente. - Hermione, não se preocupe. Tudo vai terminar bem.- Era interessante como conseguia transmitir pela voz um sentimento que não sentia. Não queria que Hermione e Severo voltassem às boas. Realmente não desejava isso. Na verdade queria que Hermione fosse feliz, melhor se fosse ao lado de si mesmo, obviamente. Hermione voltou seu rosto para cima, na direção dele, e sorriu em meio as lagrimas que teimavam em cair. - Igor, obrigada. – ela soluçou- Você é um grande amigo. Era isso, ele pensou em resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe deu um sorriso como retribuição. Era um amigo, um grande amigo para ela. Hermione jamais o veria além disso. Aproveitou a deixa e voltou a sua poltrona. - Você é muito gentil comigo, Hermione- ele falou tentando não expressar nenhum sentimento. – Sempre me auxiliou quando pode e agora procurarei lhe ajudar. – ele suspirou levemente antes de continuar- Você sempre pode contar comigo. Mas agora você precisa me contar exatamente o que tem ocorrido, o que tem deixado você decepcionada a cerca de Severo. Igor esperou alguns instantes até obter uma resposta. Não iria apressar Hermione. Na realidade não era totalmente necessário saber destes detalhes para ajuda-la. Mas o russo queria saber, precisava saber. Queria saber, lhe era interessante saber. Nunca fizera um plano mais ousado quanto a seus sentimentos por Hermione. Era preciso saber respeitar a esposa do único amigo que sempre lhe estendera a mão em todos os momentos em que precisara. - A cada dia que passa- Hermione começou a explicar- Severo parece outra pessoa. Me trata mal, me destrata na frente das pessoas, reclama por qualquer coisa, as vezes me ignora, age como se eu não existisse, como se fizesse só parte do contexto. – Os olhos na moça encheram-se novamente de lágrimas, e Hermione fez o possível para disfarçar isso. Convenientemente, Igor fingiu não tê-la visto secando disfarçadamente os olhos. Sabia, ou ao menos imaginava o quando constrangedor ela para alguém ser visto chorando.

**_Suas confidências nunca mais _**

**_eu quero ouvir sobre esse rapaz _**

**_Algo aqui me diz que ele nem sonha em te amar, _**

**_em tentar te fazer feliz_**

- Mas não existe algo que você saiba que possa faze-lo mudar tanto assim? – Igor, enquanto amigo de Severo estranhava realmente esse comportamento. Severo decididamente não era esse tipo de homem! E fazendo Hermione sofrer! Isso sim não tinha perdão. Hermione pareceu refletir um pouco. Havia realmente circunstancia que não gostaria de ter que revelar a Karkaroff, mas uma vez que viera procurar ajuda...Igor percebeu pelo silêncio dela que realmente havia mais alguma coisa sim, e que esse fato ou ato, fosse o que fosse era o desencadeador do restante. - Ouvi fofocas sobre Severo e Rosmerta.- disse Hermione, desta vez chorando realmente. Karkaroff ficou possesso. Era verdade que a ultima vez que estivera em Hogsmeade escutara boatos neste sentido, mas com a esposa que Severo tinha, pensara com quase 100 de certeza que os boatos careciam de fundamento, carecendo ou não, o problema era que haviam chegado aos ouvidos de Hermione. - Creio Hermione que você não deve dar ouvido a boataria infundada.- comentou ele, com frieza- Existem boatos de todos os tipos correndo pelo mundo mágico, e como você deve supor existem muita pessoas que não conseguiram assimilar seu casamento com Severo. – Igor, continuou a frase em seu pensamento "dentre elas, eu mesmo." - Você ouviu falar alguma coisa a esse respeito, Igor?- Hermione, levemente chorosa ainda quis saber. - Você sabe, Hermione... –ele tentou desconversar- se escutam tantas coisas. - È, você também ouviu. – constatou ela, não sabendo exatamente o motivo e apenas processando a informação para refletir depois que Igor Karkaroff, ou não tentava ou não conseguia mentir para ela. – Porque Severo me trairia desse jeito? – ela perguntou exasperada, não para Igor, mas para a sala e todos os objetos que a adornavam. - Severo provará o quanto tolo é ele se realmente estiver fazendo isso. – explicitou Igor.- mas você tem que averiguar bem esses boatos antes que qualquer atitude mais extremada.

_**E eu querendo um minuto de atenção **_

**_pra falar de coração pra coração_ **

_**Ah! Coração, **_ **_Ah! Coração !_**

- Às vezes, parece realmente que Severo que acabar com nosso casamento e não sabe como! – ela agora parece levemente aliviada, pois sempre lhe fizera bem conversar com Karkaroff. Ele era a única pessoa das suas relações de amizade que não criticava seu casamento, que perdia instantes para escutá-la sem se preocupar em lhe julgar ou criticar. - Hermione, me responda?- ele questionou-a admirando-a abertamente agora.- Aonde Severo irá encontrar esposa melhor do que você? Mais dedicada, mais amável, mais inteligente, e porque não dize-lo... mais bela? – Igor terminou a frase fazendo um gesto que indicando leve galanteio. Não conseguia realmente entender porque Severo fazia isso com Hermione. Porque a desprezava, porque procurava nas outras aquilo que tinha ao seu lado? Porque não valorizava verdadeiramente a única pessoa que se preocupava com ele sem querer nada em troca? Doía-lhe muito ver Hermione sofrendo. Nutria sentimentos e pensamentos românticos sobre ela, mas não lhe passara pela cabeça em momento algum desenvolver algum plano para rouba-la de Severo. Na verdade, ele, Igor Karkaroff era um romântico incurável, mas num romântico a moda antiga, daqueles que quer ver o ser amado feliz, independente de estar com ele ou não. A felicidade daqueles que amamos é o maior bem que alguma pessoa poderia cultivar, na filosofia de Igor. Hermione gostava muito daqueles galanteios e gentilezas a moda antiga proferidas por Igor. Se não solucionassem o problema, como não o faziam; ao menos serviam para aumentar a auto-estima. Era bom conversar com Igor sempre fazia com que os problemas aparecessem sob outra e mais contida forma. - Igor, você é muito gentil. – ela comentou- Mas, saiba que se Severo tiver realmente outra pessoa, eu mesmo me encarregarei de encerrar nosso casamento. È impossível viver com uma pessoa que não me valoriza, que não mais me ama, que somente me critica.- desta vez Igor olhou nos olhos cor de mel de Hermione e percebeu que estavam raros d'água e brilhavam de forma estranha e desafiadora.

_**Te dou o céu por um olhar apaixonado,**_

_**estou aqui porque não vê **_

**_Meu coração sofrendo tanto por você_**

- Hermione- pediu ele, ao vê-la ergue-se da poltrona- Não faça nada precipitado. Verifique bem as fontes, antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Hermione parecia bem mais confiante ao se despedir, e isso era normal. A confiança na verdade não era dela... provinha de Igor Karkaroff. Existia algo no russo que de alguma forma lhe chamava atenção e que ela nunca soubera muito bem definir o que seria. Num impulso, mesmo já estando na porta da mansão, ela voltou e andou na direção de Igor, depositando um beijo suave em sua bochecha e um "_muito obrigada"_ ao pé do ouvido. Pela janela, Igor ficou observando Hermione percorrer os jardins da mansão para desaparatar fora dos domínios dos karkaroff. Igor, continuou olhando para fora, refletindo o quão era engraçada a vida. Faria tudo, daria tudo para fazer Hermione feliz, mas desgraçadamente a felicidade dela dependia que alguém que parecia não estar se importando nem um pouco que fosse com isso. Rapidamente, ele voltou para biblioteca desligar a lareira. Não eram preciso lareiras acesas. Acostumara-se com o frio, mas não iria se acostumar, nunca e em hipótese alguma com o sofrimento de Hermione.

_**Ah! Coração, **_ _**Ah! Coração !**_

_**Te dou o céu por um olhar apaixonado, **_

_**estou aqui porque não vê **_

_**Meu coração sofrendo tanto por você**_

FIM


End file.
